Life In Fairy Tail
by The World Of Rabbitleap
Summary: One-shots on members of Fairy Tail when they're not busy saving the world from dark guilds, Zeref's demons, and dragons. ACCEPTING REQUESTS! (Details inside)
1. Only 14 Minutes To Live

**I'll disclaim only once! Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

**Chapter I: Only 14 Minutes To Live**

**(Part of title by EmilyLovesManga)**

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel sat next to each other silently.

About 3 minutes passed and you could see a few drops of sweat on their faces.

Another 5 minutes passed and now their faces dripped in sweat as they sat uncomfortably there. They were beginning to gain stares from the others around them.

Another 3 minutes passed and Natsu and Gajeel shared looks every now and again. People began to whisper in worry.

Another 3 minutes go by and their eyes were in fear. People were really beginning to worry what's up.

"Natsu! Gajeel! Did you literally eat all the cakes in the cake shop that were for me?" An angry yell came from outside.

The two dragon slayers stood on end and got up from the table, running to the very back of the guild hall, shaking in fear. "Gajeel, you go stop her!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

"Me? Stop Titania? You go! You were the one that shoved an entire cake into my mouth!" Gajeel threw back.

"You two better come out here!" Another angry yell came from outside.

The two gave a small squeal in fear. The doors to the guild were burst open and Erza had a sword in hand and demon eyes. She ran at them, trying to slice them, but they made a run for it, causing havoc in the guild. "Natsu! Gajeel! Get back here this minute!" Erza ran after them and Natsu and Gajeel ran all over the guild, trying to escape the wrath of Titania.

They leaped over tables and Erza sliced the tables into two. They ran up the stairs and Erza didn't seem to have touched a single stair as she had moved rapidly. They went over the balcony of the second floor to get back down and Erza smashed right through the guardrail to get down. "Gajeel! Go and stop her!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

"You go stop her, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled back.

"You'll both pay me back for my cakes!" They ran even faster away from Erza.

Though, in the guild entrance was a confused Lucy and Levy. "I wonder what happened here," Levy looked around.

"I don't think I'd like to know," Lucy admitted.

* * *

**For this story, you viewers get to make up the titles and my favorite title that's come up with will be posted on here! (Don't worry, you'll be credited for making the title!)**

**Also, I am accepting requests of one-shots or really short stories to write about! (You will also be credited with the idea!) Unfortunately, I am a fail at writing about romance, so please don't ask me to write about it. I think I should leave it to the experts in love, honestly. Though, I could write about anything else! You can give me a single word to make very important in the chapter or a specific line to use! I'll try to write about each and every story idea that gets requested to me so be patient!**

**Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! Send in your titles for it!**


	2. DYE-ing For A Rematch

**Chapter II: DYE-ing For A Rematch**

**(title by Fairyfan54)**

* * *

"Natsu-san! Gajeel-san! We're back for a rematch!" Sting stormed into the Fairy Tail guild, Rogue, Frosch, and Lector following him.

"I'm sorry, they just left for a mission a few hours ago and aren't due back-" Lucy told them, but was just off.

"Then we'll come back later. Let's go, Rogue!" Sting said, going straight back outside.

Rogue followed his partner and their exceeds. "Thanks for the information!" Sting thanked Lucy.

Lucy gave a sigh and muttered, "Yeah, and you didn't even listen to all the information."

* * *

Six hours later...

Sting and Rogue, along with their exceeds entered the Fairy Tail guild hall and Sting declared, "Natsu-san, Gajeel-san, we challenge you to a rematch!"

"Um, I'm sorry. Natsu-san and Gajeel-san aren't here," Wendy came up to them.

"Still?" Sting asked.

"Y-yes," Wendy told them.

"Do you know when they'll be back?" Sting asked.

"No," Wendy shook her head.

"Alright, I guess we'll be back tomorrow," Sting scratched the back of his head and they turned and left.

* * *

Next morning...

"Natsu-san, Gajeel-san-" Before Sting could finish his sentence after bursting through the door, he got a death glare from Erza.

They went up to Erza. "Are Natsu-san and Gajeel-san here?" Sting asked.

"No, they aren't," Erza answered.

"Still not back yet?" Sting gave a sigh.

"Didn't Lucy tell you yesterday that they weren't going to be back for another week?" Erza asked.

"No, Sting interrupted her," Rogue blamed Sting.

"Well, you better not come back for another week," Erza sighed and her voice seemed to deepen and echo, "You got that?"

"Y-yes," Sting seemed to be slightly scared and they left Fairy Tail.

"Are they gone?" Natsu and Gajeel peered from the second floor.

"They won't be back any time soon," Erza reassured them.

"It's all your fault, Salamander. Telling them that we should fight again some time," Gajeel growled at Natsu.

"Well, it isn't my fault that someone decided to dye our hair different colors!" Natsu growled back at Gajeel.

_And yes, Natsu's hair was black color like Gajeel's and Gajeel's was a pink color like Natsu's. Who's doing was it? Well, the one and only prankster cat who found it hilarious: Happy._

* * *

**A chapter that wasn't requested, but still pretty cute and funny ^-^ Hope you enjoyed it! Send in requests for names of the chapter!**


	3. Leggo My Eggo

**Chapter III: Leggo My Eggo**

**(title by Kittenklaws13)**

* * *

They stared each other, murderous glares in their eyes. They were around the table in the back kitchen, a toaster at the center. "Leggo my Eggo," Gray warned them.

"Leggo my Eggo!" Natsu challenged him.

"Natsu, Gray, leggo my Eggo," Erza gave her deadliest stare.

"No way!"

"Leggo my Eggo!"

The toaster popped out one Eggo's waffle. It was the last one in the box. Natsu lunged for it, but Gray smashed Natsu's hand to the table and used his other hand to reach it. Erza swung her sword towards Gray's hand, making him snatch it back as the sword's blade went into the table. As Erza went to grab it, Natsu grabbed her hand with his free hand. Gray went to get it, but Wendy came along. She took it from the toaster and skipped away, nibbling at it. The three watched her walk away with the Eggo's waffle, all tangled up and on top of each other.

* * *

**I enjoyed writing this XD Send me your ideas to be written! Hope you enjoyed reading this one!**


	4. From That Darn Author

**Warning: This is not a chapter as it contains lots of business, humor, apologizing, good news, bad news, and ants. Read this note at your own risk.**

* * *

Hello, fellow human beings of Earth!

_First order of business:_

I sincerely apologize for not updating all this time and **I will accept any and all** rude and offensive remarks through PM and reviews and I will not complain. Though, I will also accept any and all kind remarks, as well, as... well... some of you are probably too kind to say something rude and mean to anyone. I won't name people, I just know there are people out there.

_Second order of business:_

**Where have I been.**

I'm sure that's the only question several of you have as I've been replying to comments and I always promise I'll update, but then I forget and then someone reminds me and I forget, etc. Well, here's your answer:

I have been sitting in my house, trying to crush writer's block with my very own hands for some stories.

Well, then there's those other things that I've been dealing with, as well. The ants, track practice, ants, track meets, ants, preparing to go to Florida, and did I mention ants?

Yeah, so... this is what I've been doing for the past month. I hope you all are having a much better time than me... and I guess a better time than the ants that I've killed, as well.

_Third order of business:_

I have good news!... and bad news, as well. Read whichever one first as some prefer to read them in certain ways, but neither news will change.

**Good News:** Tomorrow, I'm going to be updating at least three chapters for the following stories:

A Dragon Among The Straw Hats

The Diamond Keys: After Tartarus

Life In Fairy Tail

**Bad News:** I am going to Florida and I will not be posting chapters over the course of the two weeks I am there. The up side on this is that when I get back, I'll attempt to write much more. If I don't post on anything on August 6th, you are allowed to annoy me with PMs and reviews and you must say that you were approved to annoy me by my past self. If you can't remember to do that, then put it on your calendars! Set yourself a reminder or something!

**More Bad News: **The ant attacks have been really bad this season and I am the culprit of over a couple hundred ant deaths. Your author has now been put on trial by the great ant judge and jury to determine if she's innocent or guilty. If she is guilty, she shall be charged with mass ant murdering and using a weapon of mass destruction: ant-killing spray.

_Fourth order of business:_

I'm going to Florida and if you're just reading this after I just posted it, then I'm leaving in less than three days! And I'll be there for two weeks!

**Reasons why I'm going:**

Escaping my ant problems

Going to the track and field National Junior Olympics

Getting away from ants

Going somewhere for my birthday

NO MORE ANT PROBLEMS!... for 2 weeks -.-

Visiting Florida

And just not having to deal with ants that, according to my uncle, are the size of house cats

On my trip to Florida, I have decided that I'll be making a small journal that will be posted on Wattpad and DeviantArt and it'll be posted on daily as I talk about the day's events. I will also be answering questions about me, my trip, characters that are I have created*, and the future of some of my stories. I will add my favorite questions to my journal entries, but I will answer all questions, regardless if they make it on to the journals or not. For further information on this and where to send your questions in to, you can find on my profile.

_Fifth item of business:_

How have all of you been doing? I realize that you all know how I'm doing, but I should be a bit more polite and ask how have all of you been doing.

* * *

Without further notice, I really am sorry for not updating earlier and you can view the _first item of business_ to determine what you'd like to tell me.

I hope you will all enjoy the chapters I will be posting up and if you've forgotten which those are, you can find them under the _third order of business_.

I also do hope that you check out my journal (_fourth order of business_) and ask lots of questions and again, my profile will have all the places where you can send in your questions.

I really hope you took my warning seriously at the beginning because I'm already being charged by the ant courts and I really don't want to be also charged with the mass murder of people through words by humor. Though, I guess I would be happier to make several individuals laugh to their deaths and put me in courts.

So, without further interruptions,

I will allow you to leave your reviews of calling me a pig and PM-ing me how much I suck to you and allow you all to get on with your day.

From your fellow human being of Earth,

~The World Of Rabbitleap~


	5. Chapter IV

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Warning: This chapter contains misspelled words that are intended to be misspelled and they shall not be corrected. Please do not read this chapter if you get extremely OCD from seeing misspelled words.**

* * *

**Chapter IV:**

**Lucy Heartfilia:** This is more difficult than I thought

**Levy McGarden:** You'll get used to it at some point of time ;)

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I don't know... the keyboard is so small and stiff, it's just weird :/

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *stuff

**Levy McGarden:** Texting is like an art :D Erza's practically like a texting pro.

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Ezra?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *Erza

**Levy McGarden:** Yeah, ever since Erza got a phone, she's gotten way too good qt texting. She's a typing devil '^-^

**Levy McGarden:** *at

**Lucy Heartfilia:** No, I'm still struggling with texting -.-

**Levy McGarden:** Have you tried turning your phone?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Yes, still havinv diffifculties

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *having difficulties

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Do you jusy want to go outbto a soffee shop and talk there instead of texting?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *just

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *out to

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *coffee

**Levy McGarden:** ...

**Levy McGarden:** ...I guess :/

**Levy McGarden:** Where are we going?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** 0-0

**Levy McGarden:** I cannot speak facial expressions, Lu-chan

**Lucy Heartfilia:** I realy don't want to type anymore, so your u pick

**Lucy Heartfilia:** -.-

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *really

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *you can

**Levy McGarden:** Alright, how about we meet at the book store?

**Lucy Heartfilia:** Sure

**Lucy Heartfilia:** See yu there

**Lucy Heartfilia:** *you

* * *

**Don't forget to send in topics for me to write about in your reviews! Also, don't forget to title this chapter!**


	6. Chapter V

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Chapter V:**

Juvia stared at the bowl of cereal in front of her. Erza walked in. "What's wrong, Juvia?" She asked.

"I've been lied to," Tears started to poor down Juvia's face.

Erza walked over and picked up the cereal. The label read Frosted Flakes. "Frosted Flakes?" Erza looked at Juvia, not really understanding what was happening.

"I was listening to the commercial, and they said that 'They're Gray'," Juvia informed Erza.

Erza sweat-dropped at what Juvia said. She continued, "But they aren't Gray! They're just flakes!"

"Um, Juvia," Erza didn't really know how to put it, "I think you're mistaken. He says 'They're Gr-r-eat!'"

Juvia stopped all of a sudden, taking in the words Erza said. "'They're Great'?" Juvia questioned.

"That's right," Erza nodded.

"Not 'They're Gray'?"

Erza shook her head. Erza watched as Juvia sat down in the chair and slowly began to eat the cereal.

_**After that, Erza never spoke of this to anyone and Juvia never bought a box of Frosted Flakes ever again.**_

* * *

**Remember to send in your ideas of topics and to title this chapter!**


End file.
